Basil Poledouris
Basil Konstantine Poledouris1 (August 21, 1945 – November 8, 2006) was an American music composer who concentrated on the scores for films and television shows. Poledouris won the Emmy Award for Best Musical Score for work on part four of the TV miniseries Lonesome Dove in 1989. He is best known for scores such as Conan the Barbarian (1982), RoboCop (1987), Spellbinder (1988), The Hunt for Red October (1990), RoboCop 3 and Starship Troopers (1997). Contents 1 Life and career 2 Awards 3 Filmography 3.1 Films 3.2 Mini-series 3.3 Television 3.4 Other works 4 References 5 External links Life and career Born in Kansas City, Missouri, he credited two influences with guiding him towards music: the first was composer Miklós Rózsa; the second his own Greek Orthodox heritage. Poledouris was raised in the Church, and he used to sit in services enthralled by the choir's sound.2 At the age of seven, Poledouris began piano lessons, and after high school graduation, he enrolled at the University of Southern California to study both filmmaking and music. Several short films to which he contributed are still kept in the university's archives. At USC, Poledouris met movie directors John Milius and Randal Kleiser, with whom he would later collaborate as a music composer. He appeared as a background extra in several episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series.3 In 1985, Poledouris wrote the music for Paul Verhoeven's Flesh & Blood, establishing a durable collaboration. Poledouris became renowned for his powerfully epic style of orchestral composition and his intricate thematic designs. He scored the soundtrack for The Blue Lagoon (1980; dir: Kleiser); Conan the Barbarian (1982; dir: Milius); Conan the Destroyer (1984); Red Dawn (1984; dir: Milius), Iron Eagle (1986); RoboCop (1987; dir: Verhoeven); The Hunt for Red October (1990); Quigley Down Under (1990 Simon Wincer); Free Willy (1993) and its first sequel Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995); Starship Troopers (1997; dir: Verhoeven); and For Love of the Game (1999). Poledouris's studio, "Blowtorch Flats", is located in Venice, California, and is a professional mixing facility specializing in film and media production. Poledouris married his wife Bobbie in 1969; they had two daughters, Zoë and Alexis. His elder daughter, Zoë Poledouris, is an actress and film composer, who occasionally collaborated with her father in composing film soundtracks. RoboCop theme 0:00 Soundtrack's main theme, composed by Basil Poledouris. Problems playing this file? See media help. Poledouris's score for Conan the Barbarian is considered by many to be one of the finest examples of motion picture scoring ever written.456 In 1996, Poledouris composed the "The Tradition of the Games"7 for the Atlanta Olympics opening ceremony that accompanied the memorable dance tribute8 to the athletes and goddesses of victory of the ancient Greek Olympics using silhouette imagery.9 Poledouris spent the last four years of his life residing on Vashon Island, in Washington State. He died on November 8, 2006, in Los Angeles, California, aged 61, from cancer.10 Awards Winner Best Score for Miniseries – Emmy Awards (Lonesome Dove) Nominee Best Score – Saturn Awards (Conan the Barbarian) Winner Special Recognition Music Award – BMI Film & TV Awards (Olympic Tribute for "The Tradition of the Games") Winner Film Music Award – BMI Awards (Free Willy) Winner Film Music Award – BMI Awards (The Hunt for Red October) Winner TV Music Award – BMI Awards (Lonesome Dove) Winner Film Music Award – BMI Awards (RoboCop) Filmography Films Year Title Director 1973 Extreme Close-Up Jeannot Szwarc Hollywood 90028 Christina Hornisher 1977 Tintorera René Cardona Jr. 1978 Big Wednesday John Milius 1980 The Blue Lagoon Randal Kleiser 1982 Conan the Barbarian John Milius Summer Lovers Randal Kleiser 1984 The House of God Donald Wrye Making the Grade Dorian Walker Conan the Destroyer Richard Fleischer Red Dawn John Milius Protocol Herbert Ross 1985 Flesh & Blood Paul Verhoeven 1986 Iron Eagle Sidney J. Furie 1987 RoboCop Paul Verhoeven No Man's Land Peter Werner 1988 Cherry 2000 Steve De Jarnatt Spellbinder Janet Greek Split Decisions David Drury 1989 Farewell to the King John Milius Wired Larry Peerce 1990 The Hunt for Red October John McTiernan Quigley Down Under Simon Wincer 1991 Flight of the Intruder John Milius White Fang Randal Kleiser Return to the Blue Lagoon William A. Graham Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man Simon Wincer 1992 Wind Carroll Ballard 1993 Hot Shots! Part Deux Jim Abrahams Free Willy Simon Wincer RoboCop 3 Fred Dekker 1994 On Deadly Ground Steven Seagal Serial Mom John Waters Lassie Daniel Petrie Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book Stephen Sommers 1995 Under Siege 2: Dark Territory Geoff Murphy Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home Dwight H. Little 1996 It's My Party Randal Kleiser Celtic Pride Tom DeCerchio The War at Home Emilio Estevez Amanda Bobby Roth 1997 Breakdown Jonathan Mostow Switchback Jeb Stuart Starship Troopers Paul Verhoeven 1998 Les Misérables Bille August 1999 Mickey Blue Eyes Kelly Makin Kimberly Frederic Golchan For Love of the Game Sam Raimi 2000 Cecil B. DeMented John Waters 2001 Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles Simon Wincer 2002 The Touch Peter Pau Mini-series Amerika (14-hour mini-series) (1987) Lonesome Dove (8-hour mini-series) (1989) (Emmy Award Winner for Best Score) Zoya (4-hour mini-series) (theme) (1995) Television Congratulations, It's a Boy (1971) Three for the Road (1974) Dolphin (1979) A Whale for the Killing (1981) Fire on the Mountain (1981) Amazons (1984) Single Women, Single Bars (1984) Alfred Hitchcock Presents (pilot) (1985) Misfits of Science (pilot) (1986) The Twilight Zone: "Profile in Silver" (1986) The Twilight Zone: "Monsters" (1986) The Twilight Zone: "A Message from Charity" (1986) Prison for Children (1987) Island Sons (pilot) (1987) Intrigue (pilot) (1988) L.A. Takedown (pilot) (1989) Nasty Boys (pilot) (1989) Nasty Boys: "Lone Justice" (1990) Life & Times of Ned Blessing (pilot) (1991) If These Walls Could Talk II (2000) Love and Treason (2001) Other works 1996 Atlanta Olympic Games (Opening Ceremony)7 Conan Sword & Sorcery Spectacular (Universal Studios' live stage show) American Journeys (A Circle-Vision 360° film at Disneyland and Magic Kingdom) Flyers (IMAX) Behold Hawaii (IMAX) References 1.Jump up ^ http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0006231/ 2.Jump up ^ Rhodes, S. Mark. "A Sprig of Basil: The Musical Mastery of Basil Poledouris." Film Score Monthly, Volume 9, Number 4, 2004. 3.Jump up ^ "Basil Poledouris". Memory Alpha. Retrieved 1 August 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Corn, Adam. "Conan the Barbarian: An Epitomal Fantasy-Adventure Soundtrack." Soundtrack Central, 1999. 5.Jump up ^ Southall, James. "Conan the Barbarian: Epic Masterpiece is One of the Finest Fantasy Scores to Date." Movie Wave, 27 December 2006. 6.Jump up ^ Broxton, Jonathan. "Conan the Barbarian." Movie Music UK, 1998. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Basil Poledouris. "1996 Olympics Opening Ceremony – Honor and Glory CD Audio". Basil Poledouris website. Retrieved 2008-02-19. 8.Jump up ^ "Atlanta 1996 Olympic Games opening ceremony via Youtube (video)". CBC TV via YouTube. Retrieved 2008-02-19. 9.Jump up ^ "Basil Poledouris Biography". Basil Poledouris website. Archived from the original on 20 February 2008. Retrieved 2008-02-19. 10.Jump up ^ "Basil Poledouris 1945 – 2006." Basil Poledouris Message Board, 8 November 2006. External links Official website Basil Poledouris at the Internet Movie Database Basil Poledouris interview at UnderScores : Musique de Film Category:1945 births Category:2006 deaths Category:People from Kansas City, Missouri Category:Greek Orthodox Christians from the United States Category:American people of Greek descent Category:20th-century classical composers Category:American male classical composers Category:American classical composers Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:20th-century American musicians